


Meant to live

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Cowboy!Tom - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hanging, Marriage, Mutual Masturbation, Near Death, Revenge, Spanking, Spirits, marriage night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia seeks out the man who murdered her sister with the help of the new deputy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last night of May, dressed in the disgusting whore's dress that had belonged to her sister. Her and her sister did what they could to survive on their own. The fabric slid up slowly over her bosoms as she pushed them to the heavens, hoping her new disguise would get her what she needed. She barely went into town so no one except for Millie would know who she was. The black and white cloth settled tight on her curves.

 _Wonderful_ , she thought.

She secured her mother's thin hair needles into her curls, almost admiring who she looked. With all the candles blown out and the Texas sun setting, she walked towards town replaying the day's events.

She had buried her sister in the ground earlier that morning. She tried to shead her tears as anger filled her heart. Her younger sister worked with no shame as a whore in town. The men normally treated her sister right and with some respect but there were always more that were rough. The night her sister was killed, one man had gotten rough. She tried to get him to stop. Instead, he choked her life from her and spat on her naked corpse.

Now, two days later, there she walked with her head high as she strolled into the dark town. Piano music poured from the saloon. She stopped at the swinging doors and clutched at her sister's silver locket that was hidden in her dress.

"Lord, in heaven. Give me the strength to get through tonight. Amen."

She pushed her way into the saloon as she looked around for him. She scanned the sea of men. Nasty, swearing, drunkards, all the lot of cows. At the far end, leaning back in his chair was an unfamilar face. She locked into his eyes as he drank his whiskey. The badge on his shirt gave him away. That had to be the new deputy. _There's no way he'll survive the week,_ she thought.

"My Lord, Amelia. Is that you?"

She turned her head to Millie that gave a hail Mary as the look on her face looked as if she had had a stroke.

"Shh! You want to let the Indians know I'm here?!"

"What are you doing here dressed like that? You need to go home and bury your sister."

"I did this morning, next to Mama and Papa. Now where is he?"

Millie shook her head as she moved down the bar.

"Rickwall's gone. He left after..."

"I know a few of his men are still here. Where are they?"

"Leave it alone, Amelia. You're gonna get yourself killed."

"Hey, Millie!"

Amelia looked up to the mirror as she saw the table near the stairs. One of Rickwall's men had scared off another girl and was waving an empty bottle of liquor as it crashed to the floor.

"Get us more and bring a girl that knows what she's doin'!"

Amelia grabbed a full bottle of whatever she could reach for and left before Millie could interject, grabbing the arm of the girl that had left the table.

"Go get the other girls and get them as far away from that table as you can."

Amelia winked as the girl ushered the others away. She strolled, taking a long sip of her bottle with a false smile, to the side of the table where Noah, Rickwall's head lackey was sitted. She carressed his large shoulder as he turned and gave her a whistle.

"Now why can't the Lord always answer my prayers like this?"

"Excuse me, Cowboy but I can't seem to find a man that can handle his liquor, would you mind helping a lady finish the bottle?"

"More than glad, sweetheart."

"Aw damn, there's no chair. Wait here and..."

"That's alright, sweetheart. You can take my knee if you want and warm it right up."

"Mmm. What a gentleman," she purred.

Dead pig was more like it. Noah moved his hand up her backside as she pulled her bare knee over his thigh. It was a good thing she didn't own any stockings.

"You must be a fine cattle herder with muscles like yours."

"I'm no damn cattle herder!"

"Farmer?"

"Nope."

"The mill?"

"No. You could call me... a merchant."

She eased herself lower on his lap to see if she could find any weapons. He had a gun on his hip but she had to be sure there was no knife.

"Really? You must be bathing in fortune."

She giggled as she knowingly pushed her chest out. His eyes stayed on her flesh as he smiled. She smiled herself, taking a small sip of the liquor. He sampled he liquid as she found the handle of his hunting knife. Her hand almost gripped the handle as long fingers wrapped around her wrists, tightening around her bones.

"You trying to steal from him, whore?"

"Oh, Daniel. Let her go. She was just having some fun."

Daniel still held on tight as she tried to pull away. The struggle caused the locket to fall to the ground.

"What we got here, Precious?"

He opened the gold locket and looked up to Ameila as her welcoming attitude turned sour.

"Noah, it's the dead whore's sister!"

Amelia grabbed the bottle smashing it over Daniel's head. She surprised Noah by kneeing him in the face. The force tilted them from the seat as she scrambled up from the floor. Both men ran in seperate directions and in a moment, she had to choose. The man with her sister's necklace or the man who could lead her to her sister's killer.

A wave of fists and fighting filled the saloon as Amelia darted for Noah. A pair of arms reached out and dragged Amelia to the floor. She turned and saw the surprised look of the Deputy as he safely straddled her.

"Did you just start a brawl?"

"This ain't your fight, Deputy."

She swung her arm, punching him off of her as Noah ran out of the bar. Amelia chased after him and slid in the dirt as he mounted his horse, riding it towards her. She picked up a stone and flung it at his head, knocking him from his horse.

He tumbled to the ground as she dove for him. She moved quick as his strength would have overpowered her. She landed on his back and pulled his arm back enough for him to scream in pain.

"Where is Rickwall hiding?"

"Go to Hell, Whore. I ain't telling you a damn thing."

"Oh, really?"

"Really." The voice of the Sheriff made her stop pulling. That and his loaded gun pointed at her. "Ameila get off of him. Now. I don't want to have to fire my gun at an unarmed woman."

"Alright, Sheriff. I'll let go."

The sheriff lowered his gun as Amelia sharply turned Noah's wrist, breaking it with a snap. The large man screamed in pain as she turned to run. The Deputy pulled her into side of the bar as she hit her head, rendering her unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Hickory wood filled the midnight air as Amelia stirred awake. She rubbed her head where she fell and looked around in the soft candlelight of the jailhouse. The curls fell down her shoulders, rubbing up against the bars. She wiped the dirt from her face and stopped feeling a hand run through her hair.

"I'm gonna make you pay for my wrist, Whore."

She reached behind her head and ran her nails into Noah's arm, drawing his blood in the process. He banged his head on the bars as he screamed in pain.

"Stupid whore!"

She quickly twined her fingers into his thick, jagged hair and pulled him close to the bars. She pulled out a hair pin and placed it at his throat.

"I'm not a whore, I'm just her sister. You make another move like that again and I will kill you," she hissed.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble for one night?"

Amelia's eyes shot to the Deputy that sat at the sidetable. He turned the lanturn up lighting up the jail. He chewed on the end of his pipe as he stared at the two prisoners.

"You need to mind your own business, stranger."

"I'm the Deputy, and you're lucky you weren't shot for that stunt you pulled. Now let him go."

It only made Amelia tighten her grip more.

"Why don't you make me?"

The jailhouse was old and the floors creaked everywhere you stepped. She had paid no attention to the deputy as he stormed the cell and twisted her free arm around her back. His body weight pushed her harshly against the wall.

"Let. Go. Now."

His words burned closely to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She wasn't used to people being this close to her. Her fingers slowly let Noah's hair go. She waited for the deputy to let go.

He backed away, letting Amelia compose herself. She gripped the hair pin tightly as she tried to fix her hair that had fallen loose. Her fingers ran through her hair as she looked around to the floor in a panic.

"What are you looking for?"

"My mother's hair pin. There were two."

"You only had one when I came in here."

"Which means its somewhere outside and someone probably stole it. Thank you for that, Deputy."

"My name is Thomas Hiddleston. You can call me Tom if you want."

"Just save it."

"Amelia Peigo."

The sheriff stood at the enterance of the cell, shaking his head.

"Evening, Sheriff."

"How you except to find a husband with an attitude like that?"

"Please, where would I find a bidder?"

Tom chuckled as he continued smoking his pile. The smokes of the pipe alarmed her. She could smell smoke elsewhere but she knew it was all in her mind.

"You're free to go if you behave, it ain't proper for a woman to start fights."

"Are you mad 'cause I was winning, Sheriff?"

"Go home and get some rest. You've had too much excitement for one day."

"And at least clean yourself up here before you leave," said Tom with a smirk.

"I don't take orders from you."

"You treat that Deputy with respect, little lady, or I'm putting you back in that cell."

She stomped her feet and disappeared into the backroom where the sheriff kept his guns. She washed the dirt from her face, she saw that there was enough clean water for her to wash her legs, just because. She almost undid her dress as she turned and was face to face with Thomas as he leaned in the doorway.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare at people, like women when they're about to undress?"

"I was an orphan."

"Good for you, now git."

"You're a very rude young woman."

"I prefer briskly witted, thank you."

"What have I done to you to make you so unpleasant?"

"Don't take it so personal, I'm unpleasant with everyone."

The smell of smoke was getting dangerously intoxicating but Thomas wasn't getting any closer to her. It wasn't tabacco smoke, it was burning wood. Men started shouting in the street as one man stepped into the Sheriff's office.

"Sheriff, it's the Peigo's place. It's all in flames. One of Rickwall's men was seen ridin' from that direction."

The Sheriff turned to Amelia, pushing her to the floor and slamming the door shut.

"Amelia! You stay here!"

Footsteps thundered the jail and left her in silence. She stayed in place, shocked at what she had heard. It had to be a mistake. Amelia stood to her feet and looked around seeing no way out. The smell of burning wood set her running straight into the door. The wood shifted on its hinges. She gave another burst of speed and broke through the door. She didn't stop to fall to the floor or push past a distracted Thomas. She ran like the wind.

Her feet carried her south through the wooded mountain side as burning ash filled her nose. She erupted from the trees and all of her prayers for strength couldn't be answered as she fell to the ground, watching the home her parents had built for them dancing in the Devil's flames.

She saw the barn starting to catch fire as she shot from the dirt into a run.

"No!"

Hers and her sister's horses are locked in the barn as the dry wood caught fire. She reached the barn as Tom jumped off his horse to try and pull her to safety.

"You can't be here!"

"My horses are still inside!"

Thomas ran to the stump, grabbing the axe.

"Amelia, move!"

She jumped out of the way as Thomas broke the lock with one swing. The horses rode through the swinging doors of the barn as the roof began to collapse. Amelia saw the town folk trying to catch the horses and others tried to put out what flames they could.

Amelia could only stand and silently weep as everything she loved burned to the ground. She sank to her knees and screamed the Lord's name in vain as arms embraced her. Thomas sank to the dirt with her to hold her steady and to keep her from running into the flames for her belongings.

He had heard so many stories about the young woman's tragedies when he came to town and prayed that they were only stories. He watched the flames as he realized tomorrow they would be another story to hear. He looked to the dead oak tree, safe away from the barn. Under it, lighting up with the flames were three crosses. One more story for the town to gossip about.

The last of the flames are gone by midnight when Ameila was able to stand on her own. She took the reins of her horses and started walking to town. Thomas stepped in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

She shrugged and kept her eyes to the dirt patches in the moonlight. She had no more strength to say anything smartass.

"We can always ask Millie if she has a room."

It was refreshing for someone to help her but she knew soon he would turn on her and leave her to herself. They all always walked away. A man rode out of the woods, startling the group of townfolk.

"Sheriff," he hollered, "Noah escaped. He picked his cell lock with this."

He held up a silver head pin.

"That's mine," said Amelia as she grabbed the pin away. "He must have pinched it from me when I was in the jail." She turned to Tom, meeting his gaze. "I told you I was missing one."

Amelia dragged her horses to town and she tied them down as Millie stood in the door.

"I don't have anymore room, sweetie."

"She'll stay with me," said Thomas tying up his own horse.

"Like Hell, that will happen." He grabbed Amelia by her arm and pulled her up the stairs. He pushed her into the room he rented from Millie and set a chair in front of the closed door. "I am not staying here."

He lunged forward and shook her by the shoulders.

"Take a second and think, woman! One man just burned down your home and another is planning on hurting you. Both work for the same man that murdered your sister."

He let go of her and sat in the chair as her removed his boots and shirt.

"Being here, with me is the safest place you could be."

She sat on the bed, facing the wall as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Why do you care if I live?"

"Someone should."

She only sighed, shaking her head as she laid on top of the covers and closed her eyes. All she could see was Daphine's smiling face the morning before she died.

_"...and when I get back, we're going fishin'!"_


	3. Chapter 3

-  
She could see her face again as she sat on the window sill. Daphine pricked her finger again and threw her blanket on the floor. 

"God dammit! I'll only ever be good at whoring! I'll never be as good as you or Mama."

Amelia picked up the blanket putting it back on her sister's lap as she returned to her own mending. 

"You stop that taking the Lord's name in vain and keep going. Practice makes perfect."

"Stop being so modest. You weep of perfection."

"Too bad perfection won't get me a husband."

They laughed as the rain poured on the window sill.

Amelia's eyes opened accidently, feeling her lungs flatten. Three days now, there would be no more laughter. No more reasons to live. Rickwall would die under her hand if it was the last thing she did. She prayed to the Lord that the chest was safe and standing. Her eyes fell to the window as bits of sunrise peaked from the east. Small strings of smoke drifted to the edge of the window.

She tried to move from the bed but something stopped her. She looked down and saw Tom's arm tucked tightly around her waist. He was so warm that she wanted to stay in the small bed, molding in with his body. She slowly pried his arm away and slipped from the bed. She stepped away and leaned to the wall as she saw an almost naked Thomas under the bedsheet. He stirred for a moment before turning on his back. He let out a snore before falling back to sleep.

Amelia covered her mouth to stop a giggle. She moved for the door and saw a pile of all his clothes. Curiousity stopped her as she eased towards the bed. She had never seen a man naked before and she was about to go somewhere she knew she wasn't going to come back from. She slowly lifted the sheet from his thigh and paused when it was high enough. Daphine had told her stories of the size of a male's manhood. Her mouth opened in surprise at his size and dropped the sheet. 

"Jesus," she cursed under her breath. She almost regretted having a peak but instead she blushed. 

Her eyes trailed up his lean body, wanting to reach out and touch his muscles. She didn't bother to count all the sins she was committing right now. She didn't care anymore. God could watch for all she cared. The curve of his neck moved as he slept. His darkened curls flowed on the pillow. The last thing Amelia saw was his lips. She remembered how close they were to her ear only last night in the jail. The same chill went down her spine but this time the chill turned into warmth and settled at her belly. 

She leaned forward, so hypnotized with the fullness of his lips. Maybe just one kiss, she thought to herself. Just one kiss. She wet her lips, closed her eyes and kissed him once. He stayed on his back, asleep. God, he looked like an angel. Maybe he was really here to protect her. A flicker of light ignited in her chest as she bent forward and kissed him again. This time longer.

She stayed on his lips as he slowly stirred. She felt a warmth rush between her legs as he slowly kissed her back. Amelia slowly moved back from the bed and slipped out of the room before she realized what she done. She ran down the stairs and mounted Daphine's horse. Her heart pounded loud in her chest. She didn't dare look back.

"My God, what is wrong with me?"

She rode the horse down the trailing following the road of smoke in the sky. She tried to focus as a throb at the core worsened. She tied the horse to the dry oak tree and started her walk to her home. She picked up the charred wood and tossed it aside as she ruffled through the wood. She found the chest and sighed seeing that it was still in tact in the sea of ashes. 

She found a clean cloth and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. The cloth traveled down to her neck, leaving it clean. The feeling kept going down. Hands. His hands. His strong hands. Traveling down, caressing her naked breasts. Going even lower. 

"God!"

It was all so frustrating. She looked in all directions and hid in a corner, turning her back to the open field. She listened closely, only hearing the birds flying in the morning sky. 

She lifted the skirt of the dress and gasped at the feel of herself. She had only done something of this nature a few times before. She circled her finger around the place the other girls told her about. The pressure was relieving and growing. It could've been his fingers here as he kissed her neck, his long fingers toying with her hardened flesh. 

"God, Thomas, faster..." Her fingers move faster, rubbing harder as she braced the wall. She whined softly as her legs weakened. A wave crashed into her stomach as her muscles tensed underneath her. She crashed against the wall and wiped her seed from her thighs as she opened the chest. Her breath steadied as she heard the neighs of two horses rather than her own. 

"Amelia Peigo!" It was him. Her face reddened as he walked around the cabin and found her. He was fully clothed and looked very annoyed. So much for that then. She found her parents belongings and picked out what she needed. "Why did you go? You had me worried sick!"

"I didn't think you noticed." She turned away from him as she undid her dress. She let it fall as she reached down for her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm dressing. I can't ride around the desert naked. I might get noticed. You don't have to look, you know."

She heard him step through the wood to her as she dressed in her father's clothes.

"If you're doing what I think you're doing, then you've damn near lost your mind. Why would you go after him?"

"You catch on quick. What's your point?"

"You don't even know which way they're going." She grabbed her old knapsack and loaded it with supplies that weren't burned. A canteen, bandages, and her Papa's revovler tucked safely in the belt. 

"You still haven't made your point."

"I was in the jail longer than you know. I heard Noah mumbling long before you woke up. I know where they're camped." Amelia grab her Papa's hat and supplies and walk towards the horses.

"Are you going to tell me or show me?"

"Well I'm obviously not letting you go alone."

"Well then, Deputy, be ready in two hours and meet me outside the general store." She climbed her horse and rode off to town leaving him by the oak tree. Thomas shook his head trying to understand what was going through Amelia's head. He had only seen her the night before as she walked into the bar, just begging for trouble and now already he was willing to follow her to a certain death. 

He felt a strain in the front of his trousers that had returned from this morning. The dream he had felt so real. Amelia had knelt beside him, brown hair over her shoulder like an angel as she kissed him tenderly on the lips. He had stopped himself, knowing it wasn't real, that she never would have had sweetness in her heart for anyone including him. Then, she kissed him again, sighing into his lips. He reached up to hold her close but she had vanished and was gone. 

He sat up with the worst throbbing between his legs. The space next to him was empty and footsteps ran across the wooden floor below. He raced to the window and saw her ride for her life. He made a dash for his clothes and followed her. He had hidden his horse in the woods and himself in the barn as she finished with the wood. He wanted to make himself known but something told him to stop. After a moment of silence, he heard the slightest curse. Maybe she was hurt.

He rounded the corner and stopped at the window looking out towards the feilds. She had gathered her skirts like she was about to undress. He knew it didn't feel right but then she touched herself as her head rolled back. She spread her legs and was moaning. He watched, unable to stop himself as he withdrew his cock from his pants and gripped tightly. 

"So that was you this morning," he whispered as he stroked himself faster, imagining her lips around his head teasing lightly. She panted and cursing the Lord's name, very unladylike. He was so close that it hurt. 

"God, Thomas, faster..."

"Yes. Oh, God, Ameila."

He imagined her underneath him, spread wide and arched as he bucked into her. He covered his mouth to stay hidden as he came. He wiped himself off and walked back to his horse to give her a minute. When he heard the wood move again, he sighed, knowing it was all over. Until she undressed in front of him. 

He shook his head trying to focus as he climbed his horse. He was wasting time thinking of her and there was still so much to do. He took one last look at the land. All chared and dead. He looked to the graves and said a prayer for the dead, asking for forgiveness for spilling his seed on their daughter's land. He left the land watching a single Cherokee Rose on the fresh grave of Amelia's sister.


	4. Chapter 4

"She is a beauty, isn't she?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Amelia," said the store owner, "but I can only buy one."

"One is all I need."

She handed over the reins of her own horse and hoped she would get sold to a good farmer. She went inside and saw Thomas waiting for her.

"Good morning, Thomas. I know I said two hours but I'm ready when you are."

"Good morning, Amelia. Is this everything?"

"It depends how far they are. You got a sack?"

"Yeah, and my own supplies."

"Well excuse me, your majesty," she teased giving a small curtsy.

He found her tongue to be fruitful and bothersome. It also made him smile on the inside. He took some of the supplies and repacked both bags.

"I'll go fill the canteens."

"Fine."

He came back with both canteens and secured one to her horse. He tried hard not to stare at Amelia's rear as she braided her hair to the side. The distracting curve of her neck went down her back which led straight to her revovler that sat on her hip.

"Do you know how to shoot that thing?"

"I may be a woman but I know how to take care of myself." He cleared his throat and readied his horse, holding his reins steady. "You have yours? 'Cause Heaven forbid we're out in the desert surrounded by Indians and I'm the only one with a gun."

"A man's gun stays to his hip no matter what."

"Alright then, so which way?"

He clicked his tongue and rode without a word with Amelia following close behind.

"Rickwall's gang was attacked by a group of Indians and there's only five of them now. In a few weeks, he'll have more men under his command. They're camped about a day east of here on the edge of the canyons."

"Then we better get a move on."

"I can't let you kill them."

"Why not?"

"We're going to bring Rickwall back to the Hangman's noose."

Her mind shot to Daniel's face as he held onto her sister's locket. One side held a picture of her parents while the other had a picture of her and Daphine the summer their parents died of sickness. Then there was Noah. Amelia knew he had something for her from his broken wrist and the show in the jail.

"What about everyone else?"

"Everyone else wasn't in that room."

"You don't know that."

He didn't but he was the one that found Daphine dead when he walked into the wrong room that night. He had told Millie and made her swear not to tell anyone. Thomas looked at the disappointment of not seeing all the men being brought to justice.

"If you're nice and promise not to kill anyone, I can talk to the Sheriff and see if you can pull the lever when Rickwall faces the rope." He saw the smile on her face and laughed as they made their way into the desert.

The sun rose high in the sky as they rode. It was about a little into the start of the evening when they decided to stop and rest for the night. They had reached a wooded part of the mountain side. Another day through this and they would make the canyons in no time.

He feared what would happen when they came across Rickwall and his gang. The Sheriff had given him the task of bringing Rickwall back alive but said nothing about his men. All they had to do was stay clear of snakes and Indians then the rest would be cake.

"I'll start a fire."

"I'll get the horses some water. Let me know if you need help."

"Thank you, Ameila."

She lead the horses down the river and let them drink. Amelia felt her skin tighten with her sweat from riding all day. She washed her hands in the water. The temperature was satisfying as she ran the water higher and higher up her arms. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Thomas busy with the fire. Sundown was drawing closer and the muggy air was warm enough to stand. She took a few steps downstream and hid on a cluster of rocks as she stripped. _Just a quick dip_ , she thought, fresh up before supper then I'll give Thomas his chance.

The water was perfect as she went under completely. She laughed and washed the grime from her skin as she stayed close to the rocks. The sounds of nature was relaxing as she remembered the horses. She walked back to her clothes. Tom came from around the rocks, scaring each other as Amelia screamed.

"God, Thomas. I'm sorry I was gonna come get you when I was done." She tried covering up herself the best she could. Her blush extended everywhere as she looked back up. His chest heaved up and down as he stared at her with what she thought was anger. Her embrassment was gone as he turned to walk away. "What did I do now?"

"Leave it alone, Amelia."

"Leave what alone?" He kept walking as she turned to the rocks, giving up on him. "Fine, alright. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. Let's just not make this a habit of seeing me naked, shall we?"

She walked right into Tom's arms as he tredged the river, fully clothed. Her grabbed her arms and pushed her back into the large boulder without hurting her. Amelia gave Thomas a hard shove into the river. She made no more attempts to cover herself as he lifted himself up from the water and towered her naked body. He leaned down the her, pressing a kiss firmly on her lips. Amelia was a bit taken back but God had answered her prayers. Thomas pulled away slowly as Amelia stayed still.

"Thomas?" she whispered with shaking breath. His hands held her naked skin close as she felt his tongue part her lips, she could feel him hard against her stomach. His mouth trailed down her neck as she grabbed onto his shoulders. He stopped and they were both panting in the heat of the moment. He turned without looking at her and walked back to camp. "What the hell was that?"

"That was for this morning, you damned minx."

The blush returned to her skin as she sat in the water, and brought her knees to her chest. Her attention went back to the horses as she dressed. Her mind fogged with images of Tom. This man was driving her out of her right state of mind. She marched back to camp as he rose from the dead stump he was sitting on. His pipe was between his teeth as he waited. Amelia went for her bag full of apples.

"Here," she said coldy throwing two apples at Thomas, "Dinner's served."

"Where you going?"

She turned and watched through the flames as they danced wildly on the wood.

"I'm going to go feed the horses, unless you want to carry Rickwall to town on your back."

"Get back here! You're gonna get bit by something out there!"

"I'll take my chances, Deputy."

He sighed, sitting on his stump as he watched Amelia tend to the horses. The crickets and summer breeze weren't enough of a distraction of keep his mind from her. He had seen her undress by the river and was only going to ask if he could join her. The second he saw her, the way the water dripped down her skin, he had stopped himself with great restrain to pull her to the soft grass and make love to her until she saw the stars in the evening sky. His own manhood was drawing him closer to the water to take her. He had almost made it back to camp when he changed his mind and let the temptation of touching her take over. He knew at once that she would fight back as his body hit the water.

 _Dear Lord_ , he thought to himself when he rose from the water.

_She was so warm and beautiful under his arms. He heard the desire in her voice rise as his hands wandered her skin. His mind snapped as he stopped. This wasn't the reason why they were there together in the river. He walked away, slightly satisfied at the taste of her lips._

_"What the hell was that?"_

_"That was for this morning."_

He ran his hands through his hair as he looked to the stars.

"I shouldn't gone in the river. Damn."

He looked down and saw the fire was getting lower. Thomas piled more wood onto the fire as the wood crackled and roared. His feet carried him to the river as he filled the canteens again. Amelia had fallen asleep with using her bag as a pillow. Another Cherokee Rose sat in her hair. _Was someone following us_ , he thought. Back at camp, she still hadn't set her things down to sleep. Thomas lifted her with ease as he carried everything back to camp.

He placed Amelia gently on his spot next to the fire as he tied the horses closer to them. He removed his shirt and put an arm around Amelia as he did the night before. She was small against his body. Her braid was soft next to his chin. For a moment, his hand grazed across Amelia's breast as she sharply drew in breath.

"Thomas."

Her voice was heard clearly over the fire, she moaned as she arched her backside into him. He held his breath and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

They both slept as the shadow from the branches took a bite of an apple she had taken from the white woman as she slept. She had never seen two people distance themselves from each other so much just to end up in each others arms again.

They were a few hours ride from the edge of the canyons and that much closer to the dangerous white men that dwelled there. The shadow took a flower from her sleeve and inhaled the scent of a Cherokee Rose as she closed her eyes and rested on the branches high in the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

The forgien warmth over her stomach woke her. The fire had burnt out hours ago and her head felt heavy.

"Amelia..."

Amelia smiled, hearing her name fall from Thomas' sleeping lips. She froze as Thomas' hand traveled up the loose shirt and molded around her breast. He squeezed lightly and played with her flesh as she closed her eyes. Her head fell back and the sensation overwhelmed her whole body. Her not so quiet moan woke Tom as he saw what he was doing to her. They moved from each other and caught their breaths again as Amelia stood to gather her supplies.

"We need to talk, about yesterday."

"Which part?"

Where could he start? The kiss yesterday morning? Her attempt to hide herself while she touched herself as she called Thomas' name? The wet kiss in the river?

"We have time before we reach Rickwall. I need to talk about this with you."

"How long have you been in town?"

"What does..."

"How long have you been the Deputy since you came into town?"

"Five days."

"Believe me when I say that you definately don't belong. You're the only one in town that doesn't swear or get whole bottled drunk. Niceness isn't going to get the town to respect you. Rickwall is a terrifying man. No one thinks to go near him. That's why he was in town."

"And your complaining about that?"

"Why did you even come here? Were you too nice in your other town or something?"

"I was shunned out by my uncle because I told him I refused to get married."

Shunned. Just like she was when her younger sister became a prostitute while she secluded herself as a seamstress instead of protecting her sister. She was no different than he was.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was your wonderful, charming personality that did the trick."

She tossed her bag on the grass, ready to secure it when Thomas grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. Her screams woke the shadow as she watched the scene unfolding on the grass below her. She smiled at the strange way they talked.

"Thomas! You put me down this instant!"

Thomas carried Amelia over to the dead stump and braced himself with one leg as he bent Amelia over his leg. She braced Thomas' arm from not falling over as she tried to steady her legs. She let out a surprising yelp when she felt his hand come down sharply on her rear. He had taken her over her knee and started spanking her like a child.

 _Smack_!

"Dammit, Thomas! That hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt. You need some serious adjustment."

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Her yelps filled the forest as she tried to wiggle away. It was no use. He was too strong. His arm held her down in place. She reached for his gun and clubbed his steady knee with the butt of the gun. They both tumbled to the stump. Thomas landed on his own rear as Amelia fell further across his body.

"Are you okay?"

There was no answer from Thomas as they both tried to catch their breaths. She felt his hand again but it didn't strike her bare skin. Her loose father's clothes had fallen down her back. She felt his fingertips as they traveled down the back of her pants and down the inside of her thighs. Amelia looked over her shoulder and saw the bewildered lust in Thomas' eyes as he licked his lips. She trembled in place as he slowly pulled down the back of her pants enough for his hand to slip in and feel her skin.

She moaned as he drew his fingers across her folds. Her nails dug into his bare shoulder and his knee as he pushed two fingers into her wetness. He pulled them out dragging them to her slit and drew small circles around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Did you want them here," he hissed into her ear, "Like you did the other morning, Darlin'?"

"Yes, Thomas!"

He knew about the kiss and he had watched her touch herself. She panted as he moved faster with her wetness dripped to his fingers. She moved her hand from his knee and gripped him through his pants, palming his length. He pulled away long enough to undo his pants and released his cock into her iron grip.

She heard his breath, uneven as she moved her wrist back and forth, feeling the pooled moisture collecting at the tip. Her hips bucked as he pushed his fingers into her, stretching her walls as she spread her legs wider for him.

"My God, Amelia. You feel..."

His hips moved into her hand as he grew closer and closer. Their collected moans and twining bodies sent them over the edge. Amelia watched as Thomas' seed flew to the ground in white, creamy waves. He pumped into Amelia until she arched her back and screamed in ecstasy. They clutched at each other as the scents of their arousal filled the summer air.

Thomas brushed the loose hair out of Amelia's eyes as she pulled herself up to him. She was a loner and now she was with someone that did mind her. The flame in her chest spread to her limbs, wanting to get closer to his half-naked body. She had never wanted anything so badly in her life. Everything was happening all to quickly as she melted into Thomas' arms. He craned his neck to kiss her but she pushed herself away from his lap.

Her heart broke into pieces when she realized what she finally had to do. She gave a regretful look as she fixed her clothes, leaving him half naked on the stump.

"Amelia!"

She tried to hide her tears as she heard him running after her. She was so beautiful when she came undone and now she was running away again. He felt a pull to her as she reached her horse.

"Amelia! Please..."

She turned and pointed her gun at Thomas' head as he saw the tears fall down the her face. He stepped forward, pressing the barrel of the gun to his forehead, knowing she wouldn't pull the trigger.

"This isn't the answer. It's okay."

The emtions mixed together on her face. She wanted Rickwall to suffer but now she was done with people and things dying around her. Amelia only wanted it to go away. He slowly pulled the gun away and holstered back into her belt. She cupped the side of his face and smiled as he kissed her palm.

She grabbed her gun and hit the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. This was the only way to keep him safe. The man she had fallen for so quickly. She mounted her horse only taking her canteen and gun with her. She wouldn't need anything else. She circled her horse to Thomas as he slowly came to.

"I'm so sorry, Thomas. I wish this could've ended differently. Live your new life, Deputy and thank you for your kindness. I'll see you at the Pearly Gates. Hee-Ya!"

The horse galloped off leaving a trail of dirt and dust behind her. Her hair flew behind her and her throat felt it would collapse as she rode on into the desert.

Thomas saw her ride away and stumbled to his feet after a few minutes. He gathered his shirt and gun from the stump. He mounted his own horse and started to ride when he saw a striking water trail in the direction where Amelia rode. If her father's canteen was leaking then she was going into the desert with no water. She would die before she made it to Rickwall. He rode after her praying that her horse was slower than his.

The shadow jumped from the trees and gathered what they had left behind. She strapped all the gear down and rode her horse north, hoping there was time to reach her destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia slowed her horse and wiped her forehead of sweat. The heat of the desert was starting to get to her. She started to see Daphine waving to her in the heat through the weeds in the grass.

There was still half a day's ride before she reached the canyons. She tried to cough to clear her throat. She forgotten to drink something and felt her limbs weaken. Riding without her gear wasn't the best idea she had but now she was paying the price for being foolish.

Maybe if she was lucky, Rickwall would find her and she'd put a bullet in his head.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

The last few hours of blistering heat was taking its toll on her. She pulled her canteen up and felt a small splash of cool water slide down her throat. Her hand touched the small wet tear at the bottom and sighed. Damn. She should've known better than to take her father's canteen. There was a reason he never touched the things in the chest.

Her head started to spin as she heard her name. She felt Daphine run up to her shaking her leg. Her mouth moved but no words came out. She was wearing her mother's Sunday dress. She jumped up and down as her curly blond hair bounced off her shoulder. There was so much joy in her face.

"What?"

" _I told you he was coming back for you!_ "

Amelia started to turn on her saddle when the ground shifted away and her body hit the hard dirt with a loud thud, pushing the air from her lungs. She felt a sharp sting on her thigh. Had she the strength, she would have screamed out in pain. Her horse walked off without her.

Her eyes rolled back from the sun as she turned her head to the west. Amelia could've sworn for a second that she saw the outline of a man riding his horse.

" _He's coming and he's handsome too!_ "

Tom saw her horse but couldn't see her. Amelia was somewhere in the tall weeds, he stopped his horse in front of hers so he wouldn't trample over her.

"Amelia! Where are you?"

His steps were quick and careful as he looked in all directions.

"Amelia, Darlin'? You answer me, dammit!"

He listened in the wind as he heard a giggle that didn't belong to her.

"Hello?"

He turned to an open space on the edge of the weeds and saw her canteen. He ran and stopped, almost tripping over her as he found Amelia's body. He found her in the same way her had found her sister. A dead angel on the ground with her arms out like wings. Her head was turned like she was waiting for him and her hair circled her head like a halo.

"No, Amelia. I would've gone with you."

He wasn't ready to let go of her. He heard her moans as he touched the blood patch near her knee. She had cut her leg on the boulder when she fell from her horse. She was lucky it wasn't her head.

He craddled her as he opened his canteen and drenched her face. She gasped and flailed a bit in his arms.

"Wake up, Angel. Wake up."

He placed his hat on her head to shield her eyes from the sun as she drank from the canteen.

"Slower, Darlin'. Take your time."

Her chest heaved as she slowed her breathing. Tears ran from her eyes as she clutched to Thomas.

"Thomas. I'm sorry..."

"Never do that or I swear I'll take you over my knee again."

"Promise?"

He laughed, stopping when she tried to move her leg. She cried out as blood ran slower from the wound. He pulled a small flask from his pocket and poured his whiskey on her cut as she screamed. Amelia's head turned in alert as horse hooves and whooping approached from the rocks.

Indians surrounded them as Thomas pulled Amelia to her feet. Her body went weak again from blood loss as he held on tightly to her. He couldn't understand anything they were saying as they shouted to them. Two dismounted their horses and pried Amelia from Thomas as she fainted.

Thomas screamed as he was dragged to the ground and had his hands tied together. A man held Amelia in his arm as they rode North. The men pointed weapon's at Thomas, forcing him to his knees.

"Amelia!"

The horse and its rider was gone as he looked to the riders. Another man grabbed Thomas by his hair, forcing his head up as he felt a knife at his throat. A sob escaped his throat as he felt her slip away from him. The woman he had earlier held in his arms. The infuriating woman that sent his mind spiralling into Hell.

His heart fell as he knew he would never see her again. The rock of the knife cooled his neck.

"Please," he begged, "Just take care of her. Watch over her, Lord. Let her live if it means you take my life."

A galloping horse stopped the men as a young woman in deer skin held her hands up. The group argued as she pointed to Thomas and the direction to the man rode off with Ameila. The woman spoke more and stepped towards Thomas with a knife in her hand. The men backed off as she cut the rope from him.

"Give them your weapons or they will kill you."

"You speak english?"

"Hand them over and we'll take you to her."

He handed over his gun and looked around the group as they smiled.

"Why are they smiling?"

"They hate killing people they don't have to kill. You almost ruined their day. Now get on your horse."

They climbed their horses while the woman caught the reins of Amelia's horse.

The group rode for hours until Thomas saw the edge of the canyons on the horizon in the early evening sun. Rickwall and his men would be close. Bits of grass appeared from the sand and a few trees peaked out from the broken rocks. Before he knew it, Thomas heard laughter and voices. When they rounded the bend, he saw a village shielded from the outside fields.

"Where are we?"

"This is what's left of us ever since that dangerous white devil attacked us. I apologize for what happened in the field. They thought you were one of theirs and that the woman was with you against her will. I have to say you two are funny when you are together."

"Are you the one that's been following us?"

"I am called Little Shadow. I've actually been following her far longer than before you arrived. My mother knew her parents. They were the only other white people that hadn't tried to kill us over the years.

The man and his wife were traveling this way when the woman was with child. My mother helped deliver her before they moved on. They were grateful for us and we've remained friends with them until their deaths. I've only watched over her until she left yesterday."

"So you were the one that left the Cherokee Rose on her sister's grave?"

"It was her mother's favorite flower. It was for my respects. I have one for her when she leaves to deal with the white man."

"I'm bringing him back with me to face justice for her sister."

"Good luck with dragging back a dead body, white man. They won't come willingly."

"We only need one."

"The ugly one? You are just as brave as you are stupid, Cowboy. Take your woman home and start your life. If you go after him, you won't come back from the canyons alive. I'll be sure to put a Rose on your corpse."

They rode to the stream and tied their horses to the trees. Thomas looked around still confused with the grounds.

"Where is she? Amelia?"

"Follow me."

They walked past growing crops and women tending to their elders. The laughter and screams of little girls filled his ears as they ran in one direction.

Amelia stomped into sight with fresh hunting clothes draped on her body. A heavy bandage covered her knee. She roared like a bear as she chased the little girls that ran to Little Shadow for protection. Amelia stopped when she saw Tom standing, looking at her like she was a ghost.

"Took you long enough, Deputy. Say something or they'll think you're dumb."

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Amelia's waist and lifted her off the ground as she squealed. The little girls laughed as he lowered her and kissed her, thanking God that she was still alive. She smoothed his dirty hair back as she kissed his forehead.

"I thought I lost you."

"No. I'm still here with a scrape and it turns out I'm a legend here."

"They told you? Everything?"

"Yes and I think I took it rather well. I did get sick but I think that was from the heat." He brushed his fingertip across her slightly tanned skin and smiled. "Come on, you need to get cleaned. They're gonna take you down stream so you can bathe out of sight from the other women."

"You won't be joining me?"

"I can't. I'm not your wife. Rules are rules. Now go on so you can hurry back."

Amelia turned and surprised all the little girls as she stomped after them again. Little Shadow lead him down stream with fresh clothes and told him food would be waiting for him when he returned. She smiled and walked away.

He dove out of his clothes and into the water as he scrubbed everywhere he could reach. He had to stop and take a breath, knowing that Amelia was safe. He had been jumping out of his skin to keep her alive. Now that she was out of harms way, he composed himself and washed himself properly. He clothed himself and headed back to the village as the sun started to set.

The people were gathered around a great fire when he made it back. His eyes darted around looking for Amelia. Old women spotted him as they rushed from a newly pitched tent, shouting as they grabbed him. They pulled and pushed until he saw Amelia and Little Shadow sitting away from the fire. He was breathless when Amelia turn towards him. Her hair had been braided with loose curls floating around her face. The little girls had placed tiny flowers in her hair. Her smile was radiant against the flames of the fire.

Amelia looked up to a happily shocked Thomas. He was slightly smaller than the other men but just as tall so his clothes didn't fit as well.

"Hey there, Deputy. Come sit." She had never smiled so much in her life. "Have you tried Mountain Lion before?"


	7. Chapter 7

He sat between her legs and she fed him until he couldn't eat anymore. There was something about her. A fondness that filled him with fire.

It was her smile. She shone like the moon as she looked down at him. She didn't say anything as she ran her fingers through his short hair. He sighed at the feel of her fingers. He looked up and saw the old women still rushing in and out of the new tent.

"What are they doing?" He pointed to the tent.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. They only pushed me away."

The villagers danced and sang as the flames touched the sky. Little Shadow appeared and pulled the two to their feet, urging them to dance. They followed as Amelia ran ahead of him, letting go of his hand as he stopped and admired her.

She spun and laughed as she danced with the other women. Men came up behind him and patted him on the back as they chuckled. Little Shadow came from behind.

"Your woman is very strong."

"Oh no, she's not mine. I only followed her so she wouldn't get killed. I think that worked out so far."

"So you don't want her?"

"No, well. I mean... Look at her, she's..." He watched her and sighed not ready to find the words. "Beautiful."

"I see. You followed her into a foolish quest that would have meant your demise."

"In a way of speaking, yes. Does that make me crazy?"

"No, white man. Just a fool in love."

Love. That sounded a bit right as he saw her across the fire. Little Shadow pressed a wild flower into his hand.

"You put this in her hair before you kiss her."

Amelia looked out to Thomas. He had a genuine smile on his face as he watched her. Her lungs expanded as she danced, feeling the summer air kiss her skin, making her feel alive. She turned to the darkness seeing Daphine waving at her. She could hear her voice as the women pulled her wrists towards the fire.

" _Say yes, Amelia._ "

"Daphine?"

Little Shadow pushed Thomas to Amelia and picked up a bowl, giving it to Amelia.

"Paint his cheeks. Down."

Amelia repeated the motion that Little Shadow made. She took the bowl and gave it to Thomas as he did the same to Amelia. He looked at the wild flower as he placed it behind her ear.

"How does it look?"

He looked for the words the describe her but anything he said would be lying. She was an angel.

"Beautiful."

He traced the side her face with his fingers careful not touch the paint. Her hand reached around his neck and pulled him down as they kissed. He pulled her closer, feeling her body warm his bones. Hollers and cheers fill the air as they look around the fire.

"What just happened?" asked Amelia.

Little Shadow howled to the sky as she held their hands.

"You're wed."

"Say what now?"

Amelia laughed as Thomas looked around confused. Married? The woman could barely stand him. How could he be married to her? She only smiled.

"Stop fooling yourself, white man. I've seen you together. You belong to each other and you know it."

"Amelia, did you know about this?"

"No."

"You don't have to say yes, white man. The villagers will be disappointed. After all the work they put in."

Little Shadow pointed to the tent that the older women were going into all night.

"That's ours?"

Little Shadow only hid her smile as she backed away, leaving them to talk. Amelia held his hands, caressing his knuckles with her thumbs.

"I understand you want to say no but I'm saying yes, Thomas."

"I'm not saying no but people get married in a church and there's vows and..."

He trailed off as he saw the villagers dance. Amelia turned his face and looked into his eyes, now her reason to stay alive. Daphine had guided her to him and wanted be her to be happy with someone that would take care of her.

"Thomas..."

She grabbed his hand again and backed towards the tent. He followed her as they got closer. A nervous wave hit the pit of his stomach as she started to disappear into the opening. Any other day, he would've stayed on the outside but tonight he held on to her hand for dear life, afraid she would slip away again if he let go.

Their eyes adjusted as they looked around the tent. It was decorated with feathers and flowers. Fur and cloth laid in a pile on the ground. Their belongings were clean and folded in a pile near the opening. Amelia never thought she would have a wedding night or anything close to this. Little Shadow giggled on the outside of the tent.

"Last chance, White Man. Are you staying with your woman?"

He looked to Amelia as she leaned to the beam next to the furs. Her fingers ran through her hair as she undid her braid. She was as nervous as he was.

"Yes. I am."

"Good. We have to close the tent now. It'll be open by morning. Good luck, Cowboy."

The sea of small needles appeared as the opening was sown shut. He thought it would be years before he would get married, especially to someone as beautiful and different as Amelia. This time two days ago, he had doubted himself coming to a new town to pick up the pieces of his life and start over, ashamed for having to leave over something so small. He rode through Hell and the desert with her and there she was. His wife. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Get over here, Deputy," she teased.

He picked her up and spun her around as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she kissed his lips. He laid her down on the furs as he saw the light in her eyes darken as she bit her lip. He stripped his shirt off as he bent over her. Amelia felt her heart pounding in her chest. His lips kissed her, sucking lightly at her neck as he untied her shirt, exposing her flesh slowly. She gasped feeling his tongue travel from her neck to her breast. His lips pursed around her hardened flesh as she moaned, arching her back underneath him as she craddled his head.

Her skin tasted delicious as he took in what he could. The buds of her breast hardened more for him as he started suckling harder. His mind ran wild at the sound of her voice as she called his name. His cock throbbed as he started moving lower. He spread kisses down her stomach, savoring his new bride as he pushed her clothes aside. He peeled her pants away in an unhurried manner. Amelia saw him smiling at the naked flesh as he pulled her thighs apart.

Her scent filled the tent as he moaned. She smelled arousingly pleasant. He snaked his arms under her legs as he lifted them over his shoulders, parting her lips with his fingers. Amelia looked down at the hooded eyes of her husband as his tongue leapt from his mouth and started licking her.

Her body wasn't ready for the waves of bliss as she writhed on the furs. He listened to her moans as he tasted from her. His lustful need was taking over as he dragged his tongue up, flicking away at her clit.

Amelia covered her mouth so the villagers wouldn't hear her close to screaming. Thomas needed more as he pushed two fingers into her, pumping rather fast to see the look of her come undone again. Her walls constricted his fingers as she threw her head back. She screamed in pure bliss through her hand as she relaxed on the ground.

Thomas licked his lips of her seed, wiping of his mouth with the back of his hand. He sucked his fingers as she watched, sitting up. She dragged him down, pushing Thomas to his back as she crawled over him like an animal.

"Amelia, that was beautiful. Come here."

She lowered herself to him, taking in his lips and tasting herself on his tongue. He tried to catch her as she moved away.

"No, not yet. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't properly satisfy my husband?"

Her mind wandered to yesterday morning when she saw him under the thin sheet. She pulled his trousers off and tossed them aside as she lowered her mouth to his head. She moaned at the salty, small pool that collected at his tip. Thomas felt the heat of her mouth start to consume him.

He never thought it would feel like this good as she went lower on him. She teased the sides of his thighs with her nails, keeping a tight grip on him as her mouth moved faster.

The girls told her of how they did it but she knew she couldn't take everything on the first try, so she did her best to focus on what she could do. The taste and the begging sounds of his voice made her wet as she arched her back. He pulled her hair aside as she looked up his body. He gritted his teeth as he grew close. She felt different, having control as she felt his mucsles start to twitch. His seed flew at her, only catching a few ribbons in her mouth as the rest covered her chest. She licked her own lips, experiencing the taste of his seed on her tongue.

Thomas grabbed a loose cloth and cleaned of Amelia's skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed her gently on the furs. She spread herself under Tom as he positioned his hardening self at her core. He kissed her as he pushed in. The grimace on her face faded as he slowed. He looked down as he saw their hips were together. She felt completely devine around him.

"Are you okay, Amelia?"

"Yes," she panted.

The pain of his size had vanished as he moved again. Her body was screaming in pleasure as his hands grabbed onto her hips. Her nails dug into his arms as she moaned. Her eyes shut as the waves of pleasure drowned her senses. Thomas remember how he saw her yesterday in the river and thrusted harder, seeing her writhe under him, like he imagined.

"Thomas..."

"Oh God, Amelia," he was out of control, almost afraid that he was hurting her but still she held on to him as her legs pulled him closer.

Sweat dripped from their skin as they shifted across the furs. Amelia wanted to cover her mouth again but she was paralyzed as pleasure hit every nerve of her body.

Thomas felt her thighs trembled as her voice started to rise. He leaned forward as he sucked hard at the side of her neck to mark her. Amelia felt the coil in her stomach unwind as she arched from the floor again.

Her senses were gone as a silent scream passed her lips. Thomas felt the rush of her seed again, her walls closing around him as he pushed himself up to his knees. His pistoned his hips forward, holding onto Amelia's hips, almost bruising them. He let go of her neck as his own seed spilled inside of her. Thomas lowered them both to the floor, catching their breath from their blissful high.

Amelia looked down at Thomas resting on her stomach. He watched her bare chest move as she felt a shutter in every nerve. She was worried that once the tent opened, he would change his mind and leave her. She hadn't noticed a tear fall down her cheek, smearing the paint.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head as she stayed quiet. She should've been as happy as he was but he knew what she was thinking, that he would change his mind and leave.

"Amelia? Look at me."

She sat up, sealing her eyes shut as she sobbed. Thomas took her into his arms and tilted her head up so she could see him.

"No..."

"You've tried getting rid of me for the past few days. Can't you see that I'm not goin' anywhere?"

"You were right. It wasn't a real marriage. It..."

Thomas held her face with both hands as he kissed her.

"No, Amelia. With God as my witness, I promise that I am never leaving you. If I to properly marry you again in a church in front of the whole damn town then so be it." She smiled, feeling his lips trace the tender spot on her neck that he ravaged. He held her as they laid back on the furs. "Now let me take care of you, Amelia."


	8. Chapter 8

" _They're here..._ "

Amelia heard the faint rush of the wind as it hit her face. Thomas was sound asleep with his arms tightly around her as he snored. One hand was at her stomach while the other was at her breast. She smiled as she pried Thomas away from her throbbing flesh. An ache ran through her muscles as she remembered the night from before.

After she had finished crying, Thomas had made love to her again and again. He made her see the stars, made her hoarse, made her limp and then started over again until they were lost in each other.

She listened to the nature outside. She covered herself with the hunting clothes she was given as she crawled out of the tent and saw the rising dawn from the east.

Out the side of her eyes, Amelia saw the back of a man that wasn't from the village. He was standing at the top of the ridge, it looked like he was relieving himself. She remembered who it was from the back of his head.

Daniel could barely stand as he slowly walked away from the top of the mountain ledge. He must have been there to spy on the villagers, waiting for Rickwall to gather more men. She turned around and saw Thomas asleep on the furs.

She couldn't stop herself as she grabbed her gun from her possesions and started to climb the rocks to follow Daniel. Little Shadow watched as Amelia left the tent. Amelia climbed the tops of the rocks as she followed a drunk Daniel.

"What are you doin'," she asked herself when she realized she was far away from the safety of Thomas and the village.

She turned her head back the way she came and made a choice to go back and warn them that Rickwall's men were close by. She turned back and felt hands grab her from behind and drag her away. She tried to scream but someone had already tried a rope around her mouth to keep her quiet. She flailed and kicked as hard as she could but it was no use.

She heard the savage chuckles of men as she was tossed to the ground. Daniel grabbed her gun and twirled it in his hand as he fired a shot at her feet. She jumped away as she tried to keep her distance from his men. Her head darted around. There was Daniel with her gun and her sister's locket hanging from his pocket. There were Noah and two other men. She turned as she heard a whistle from behind her.

A rough hand slipped to her tender throat as she looked up to the Devil. Rickwall stood tall as he lifted her from the ground. He laughed as he squeezed her throat and pulled her close as she clawed at his gloved hands. He inhaled at the side of her face as he pulled the rope away from her mouth.

"Looks like we got ourselves a wandering squaw, boys. It would seem you're a long way from home, little woman."

"That's no squaw, Rickwall. That's the dead whore's sister and from what I saw last night, she's also the new Deputy's girl."

"Is that so?"

He let Amelia go as she tumbled to the ground, gasping for air. Rickwall stepped back and Noah gave a swift kick to Amelia's stomach as she was lifted from the force of his leg. Little Shadow had to tear herself away and run for help.

Little Shadow raised her voice as high as she could to wake everyone without alerting the men in the canyon. Men raced from their tents at the sound of her voice, as did Thomas. He looked around when Amelia wasn't next to him.

"White man!" Thomas dressed himself quickly and stumbled outside as Little Shadow ran to the tent. "They have her! She followed them to the canyon and they're going to kill her."

A single gunshot rang in the hills as Thomas' heart dropped. The village turned as another shot rang out. There could still be a chance that she was still alive. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"Give me my gun!" Little Shadow shouted as a little boy returned with his gun. "Take me to her! Now!"


	9. Chapter 9

"For God sake's, she's a lady. At least tie her up."

Rickwall's men tied Amelia's hands together, binding her wrists to the tree branch. Noah stepped forward and smiled.

"There's no one here to help you now. I hope this was worth the trip."

"Don't worry, it will be," she hissed as she spat in his face.

Noah growled as he slapped Ameila hard enough to split her lip. Rickwall knelt down Amelia's legs. He pulled her pants away and tore the bandage away from her knee. He pressed his fingers to her wound until she screamed. Rickwall pushed harder as the wound reopened, blood slowly dripping down her calf. The pain was enough to make her head spin.

"You look nothing like your sister," said Rickwall removed his glove and played with the blood. "The eyes maybe but that's it. Different color hair, different screams."

His hand snaked between her legs as she quickly tried to move away. He chuckled as she tried to hide her face from him. Her hips bucked as he pushed his fingers into her. Her squeezed her thighs together the best she could but it was no use with being tied up. Her body fought off the arousal as long as she could. He pulled his hand away and licked his fingers, moaning to the taste.

"I will say this girl, you definately taste better."

Thomas watched as Amelia hung by her hands. Rickwall circled Amelia as Noah grabbed her hair, pulling it roughly to the side, running his tongue up and down the side of her neck. Little Shadow gave the signal and everyone moved quickly as Rickwall's men were unprepared. Daniel jumped into the canyon below and the other men reached for their weapons on the ground. The men from the village had already grabbed their weapons and held Rickwall's men captive.

Thomas ran to Amelia and cut her loose. She eased herself in Thomas' arms as her held her close. She was almost gone again. Fury filled his eyes as he saw Amelia's legs, bare and bleeding. He turned, looking at what was left of Rickwall's men. One had a knife close to Noah's throat.

"Stop! I need them alive." He turned back to Ameila as she fixed her clothes with drops of blood staining the inside of the pants. "Did they hurt you bad?"

"No," she lied. He pulled up her shirt front enough only for him to see. Bruises covered her stomach and he saw her lip was bleeding. "They didn't get that far."

Thomas held her as he let out a sigh of relief. Amelia turned her head to Rickwall as he reached in his boot. A wicked smile twisted across his face as he drew his pistol.

"Rest in piece, Whore."

Amelia pushed herself and Thomas forward to the ground as Rickwall fired his gun. The shot was almost deafening as it hit the side of the canyon wall. Thomas flipped himself from the dirt, trying to understand what happened. The group of men restrained Rickwall with rope, ready to cut his throat.

"NO! Don't! I need all of them alive."

He stopped when he only heard his breathing, he looked behind him and saw Amelia's body slipping slowly off the edge of the cliff. Thomas caught her arms in time as he pulled her body back up. His hand brushed back the hair from her face. Blood had smeared with the paint. More blood was dripping from side of her ear. He quickly looked around and saw the flat rock with spots of blood. Amelia had hit her head when she pushed them away.

Her body lay limp in his hands. He shook his head in disbelief as he screamed. Little Shadow ran to his side and looked at Amelia's head.

"The wound was almost fatal. Her breath is weak but her heart is still strong."

"So what do we do now?"

"You pray, white Deputy, for your woman's soul. I'm healer but I can only do so much."

Thomas craddled Amelia as the group dragged Rickwall's men away. He lifted Amelia and looked over the canyon where Daniel had jumped. There were four horses, meaning Daniel had escaped with his pathetic life.

"See who you can get down there. We'll need those horses."

Rickwall's men were tied to their saddles as Thomas retuned to the village with Amelia. He held her steady as they got on their horses, riding back to town with Little Shadow and other village men to accompany them. All the men swore and tried to get away but Thomas kept his eyes on Rickwall. The second day, Thomas finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"Gentlemen, if I were you I'd start praying for your pathetic souls. Y'all are going straight for the gallows."

"Hey Deputy," spat Rickwall, "I had a taste. I hope you don't mind."

He chuckled as Thomas turned his gaze to the edge of town. He leaned down to kiss Amelia's warm forehead.

"I hope you don't mind, Dear, if I pull his level. Just wake up and you can do it."

Her eyes stayed closed. The Sheriff met Thomas in the town square as he stared in surprise.

"Sheriff."

"Afternoon, Deputy. You made it in time for the hangin'."

"I got you your men. Just get me when it's Rickwall's turn."

"You're not staying?"

Thomas refused to answer as he dismounted and carried Amelia to his room. Millie and Little Shadow followed as Thomas pushed his wife's body under the sheets. He was careful washing the dirt and paint from her face as they watched in the doorway.

"Come," said Little Shadow as she pulled Millie from the door, "They should be alone. Goodbye, Deputy."

He only shook his head and knelt next to the bed. He unhooked his belt, setting his gun on the table and laid on the bed next to Amelia. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her skin gently. Outside, he heard a crowd gather as they yelled at Rickwall's men. Rickwall would most likely be hung last. The Sheriff spoke clearly over the crowd.

"May God have mercy on your souls."

The sound of falling planks and cheers eased Thomas a bit as he held Ameila's hand tighter. He forced himself from the bed and stared at her waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Last chance, Amelia."

She stayed still as he turned to the door and made his way downstairs. He wiped his eyes dry and smiled as he saw the ropes tighten around Noah and Rickwall's necks.


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia felt a warm presense as sunshine peaked through the window. She saw tears run down Daphine's face.

"What's the matter?"

" _You can't go. You're not ready yet, not for a long time. Mama and Papa said so._ "

"What are you talking about?"

" _Name her after Mama. She always had a beautiful name_."

"What?"

Daphine only placed her hand on Amelia's stomach and smiled. Amelia opened her mouth to speak as Dalphine turn to the window in a panic. She grabbed Amelia's shoulders and shook her out of bed. Ameila's head was splitting with pain as she sat up.

" _Ameila! You need to help him!_ "

"What?"

" _Daniel is here, he's gonna put a bullet in his head and then he's comin' for you._ "

"Where is Thomas?"

Her eyes shot to the gun on the table. She steadied herself on her feet and grabbed the gun as she tried to hurry down the stairs. She walked as fast as her weak body would allow. Thomas stopped and sat on the porch facing the gallows as the Sheriff held on to the lever.

"Any last words?"

"Those whores are in Hell were they belonged."

"May God have mercy on your soul."

A shot rang from the crowd as a red stream of blood poured from the Sheriff's chest. Screams filled the air. The Sheriff's body fell forward as he dragged the lever down with him. Noah and Rickwall feel through the floor and dangled from the ropes as their necks snapped.

People ran from the town square as Daniel turned and pointed his gun at Thomas' head. Amelia weakly stumbled out of the bar as Thomas backed away from Daniel.

"Afternoon Deputy."

Daniel looked weary and messy as he took a step closer to Thomas.

"Daniel. I thought you ran."

"No, sir. I only came to finish what I started."

Amelia braced herself against a beam on the porch and listened.

"Yes. So you shoot me, then what?"

"I didn't really think that far Deputy. I thought I'd just keep it simple. Take you to your room. Fornicate with your half dead whore-wife. Shoot her then shoot you, seeing as how you got no weapon."

"Just let her live, she didn't do anything."

"I have to. See, I was the one that killed her sister and I knew she'd come for me. Everyone was always so scared of Rickwall, they just assumed it was him. I didn't recognize her when she dressed like a whore, like her sister."

Amelia covered her mouth with her hand as she heard Daniel. She checked the loaded gun and waited for them to get closer, praying that Daniel was a patient man. She hadn't fired a gun in years. She knew her shot would have to count.

She heard Thomas' feet backing away on the steps of the porch. She looked into the reflections in the window, waiting for them to get closer. She crept around the thick wooden beam and braced herself as soon as she saw Daniel. Amelia fired the gun before Daniel could react and shot him in the forehead as his dead body slumped to the porch.

Thomas only saw the hand that shot from the beam as Amelia gasped. She didn't know she held her breath the whole time. He jumped into the street and scooped Amelia into his arms as she kissed his forehead. She giggled as she handed him his gun.

"You forgot this."

"Sorry about that. You missed all the fun."

"It's okay, Cowboy. Help me up."

Thomas grabbed her hand as she pushed herself to her feet. She reached down to Daniel's body, seeing the golden chain of Daphine's necklace dangling from his pocket. Thomas toyed with the chain as he took it from her and chained it around her neck. Thomas took in a sharp breath as he picked up Amelia and held her close.

"Now what, Deputy?"

"Stop callin' me Deputy."


	11. Epilouge

Late in the July afternoon, she waved her hand as Little Shadow rode off on her horse. Amelia looked to the ground happily as she smoothed the front of her skirt. The wail of the baby led her back to the house with her dog close at her heels.

"Stay," she ordered and the dog obeyed.

She sat with her needle work as she rocked the craddle with her foot. It didn't take long for the baby to fall asleep. She idled herself with chores as she waited for the last of the ladies to arrive for their mended clothes.

She tied her hair back as wood was chopped, horses were fed and brushed, the baby was still asleep.

Two women came by for their clothes paying her with money for her services. Some paid with money or food. Many paid what they could and that was fine with that. She carried two pails of water to the house and started the stew for supper. The evening was approaching fast as she set the table. Just as she set the buscuits down, she heard the gallop of his horse. The dog barked as he came from the barn, tying up his horse.

He removed his hat, standing at the foot of the stairs. He pulled a hankerchief from his pocket and wiped the dirt from his short hair on his chin. He looked up and saw her smiling, leaning in the door frame.

"Evening, Sheriff."

"Evening, little lady. Is that your stew I smell?"

"If you wipe off your feet. I made buscuits too."

Thomas pulled off his boots, leaving them at the door. He unbuckled his belt, leaving it close by as he cleaned his hands. He followed Amelia to the table and said grace before starting their meal. They ate in silence as the baby woke up. Thomas held his baby girl as he finished the last buscuit. Amelia took the empty plates and turned as she smiled.

Thomas made good on his promise with properly marrying Amelia in a church in front of the town with Little Shadow in attendence. The second wedding night, like every other night was memorably blissful. Eight months later, she gave birth to Rosalind, the same name of Amelia's mother, with the aid of Thomas and Little Shadow. Almost a year and a half later after her sister and her home was taken, she basked in the life she had with her husband and baby girl in the home they both built on her land. Rosalind cried out as Thomas rose from the table.

"I think someone's hungry."

"I got her."

Amelia sat breast feeding her baby as Thomas cleaned off his boots. His eyes shifted to Amelia as she finished feeding the baby. She buttoned her shirt up and rocked Rosalind to sleep. Thomas cleaned the floor and blew out the candles in the cabin, following Amelia upstairs.

She carefully placed the baby in her crib as Thomas kissed his daughter's forehead, brushing her soft hair down from her eyes. He shut the door as they settled into their own bedroom. He was naked and on Amelia as she shut the door.

He pushed her gently against the door as he undid her shirt from behind. He pulled down the shirt to show off her neck and the start of her shoulders. He undid her hair and let it fall over her shoulder to marvel in the simple beauty of his wife's skin.

"I enjoy seeing you like this. When you feed her," he whispered, slowly kissing her neck.

"I thought you enjoyed seeing me bare."

"I enjoy every bit of you, Mrs. Hiddleston. Clothed or naked."

He pulled down her clothes with a forceful arm. She gasped, bracing the door lightly as he hands caressed the flesh of her thighs. Thomas ran his hands up her sides, resting them under her full breasts as he rolled her hardened flesh with his fingertips. She whined as her rear grinded deep into his erection. He growled into her shoulder, biting down.

"Woman, you'd better stop that or I'll have to put on another room to this house for our children."

Amelia reached up behind her and pulled his lips to hers.

"Then you better get started, Thomas," she whispered as she turned in his arms. He stopped to look down at her smirk in the light of the lanteern.

"What are hiding from me, Missy?"

"Little Shadow came to visit the baby today. She noticed something was different so she checked me and..."

Thomas didn't notice Amelia held his hand to her lower stomach just outside her womb. It was hard again as it was when she was pregnant with Rosalind.

"Maybe this time, it'll be a boy."

Thomas knelt in front of Ameila and kissed her stomach. He felt her warmth as he thought about another addition to the family.

"I love you, Amelia."

"I love you, Thomas."

"How high do you think we can go without waking Rosalind?"

He kissed her navel as she giggled. He brought her leg over his shoulder and she fell back to the door as he pulled her closer. Thomas flattened his tongue against Amelia's lips as her hips bucked.

She gave a sharp sigh as his tongue pushed deep in her folds to taste her. He pulled away, licking his lips and sucked at her hardened bud as her head fell back from the pleasure. She bit her lip to hide her voice as he moaned, sending a wave of vibrations to her core. Her legs started to buckle as he lifted her and carried her to the bed.

Thomas kneeled between his wife's open legs, staying on her bud as he pushed the inside of her walls with his fingers, teasing her soft spot, making her arch wildly as he drank her seed. He licked the tartness from his lips as he moved up her body and positioned himself at her core.

Amelia nearly drew his blood from his shoulders as he pushed in with one try. His hips snaked in and out of her as her will to keep quiet disappeared. He slowed, sucking at her neck.

"So, I suppose we should get the roughness done now so I can go easy on you in the coming months."

"You think you can handle it, Sheriff?"

He turned to his back as he held Amelia tight. She stayed around him as she started to ride his lap. Thomas' head hit the pillows as Amelia braced herself, knees on the mattress, one hand on the headboard and the other on Thomas' chest. He held on to her hips and pushed harder into her as her wetness slicked the edge of his thighs. They rocked their hips as the bed rocked on the wooden floor.

She pushed herself back and held her breasts as she arched backwards on his legs. He brought his knees up, bracing himself on the bed.

"You're still so perfect."

She smiled as his fingers gripped her hips tightly and stopped her.

"Thomas? What..."

"Headboard."

She grabbed the headboard of the bed as he sat on his knees behind her. She was dripping wet as he slipped his hand up her spine, feeling the shiver from her body.

"What the matter? Lose your way, young man?"

He moved her knees farther apart as he thrusted in from behind. Amelia moaned loudly as she tried to cover her mouth, careful not to wake the baby. He felt his fingers dig into her thighs, enough to show as bruises tomorrow. He went faster, letting his hand travel up to hold her breasts firmly. Amelia held onto the headboard tightly as her body shook in pleasure.

He bent over her, her back to his chest as his hand moved down as circled fast over her clit. He bucked forward against her hips, grunting into her ear as she came. He thrusted twice before spilling his seed in her as he rode out the high with her. He backed away down the bed as he took her down with him.

He faced her, kissing her temple and pushing her hair away from her face. His angel. Amelia felt bliss pulse through her as she looked to her husband and smiled.

"I don't mind if it's another girl, as long as she's like you."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Yes, we will."

Amelia turned on top of Thomas and happily savored the taste of her husband's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
